gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ingot
Yes (All games) (GTA V) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = ingot |handlingname = INGOT |textlabelname = INGOT |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Vulcar Ingot is a station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Ingot is a station wagon which appears to be primarily based on the 1996-2001 Nissan Stagea and 1992-1997 Audi 100/A6 (C4 Chassis) with influence of the 1993-1997 Volkswagen Passat (B4). The car is also a subtle nod to Volvo station wagons with its rigid construction and boxy appearance, though there is little similarity in overall appearance. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Ingot is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition of the Ingot retains the same styling from the GTA IV rendition, albeit much simplier in details. In other platforms, the Ingot has more detailing than the Nintendo DS version of the game, although it lacks the luggage racks on the roof. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite sporting a racing steering wheel and pedals, the Ingot is underpowered and the car's appearance remains unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V, though it is now a front-wheel drive. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Ingot is an all-round well performing car, but it is not at all performance-oriented, befitting of its family car nature. The vehicle has nimble steering and relatively supportive suspension, allowing good cornering (albeit not at high speeds) and good acceleration (for its mass and style). Its light weight also makes it easier to gain traction, and gives the car more potential in acceleration, cornering and braking. The vehicle has acceptable durability considering its body style. The vehicle takes a reasonable amount of damage before the engine begins to smoke, and performance is only slightly affected by deformation and locked wheels. It should be used as a last resort for getaways if no other vehicles are available, as most trucks and vans are more durable, and almost all other vehicles will be faster. The vehicle features a double overhead camshaft inline 4 engine model, which is laid transversely, powering the rear wheels and coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. GTA IV Overview Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ingot has a low-powered straight 4 engine, laid transversely, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in an FF drive-train layout. The Ingot is not very fast; its high-gear ratios mean that, after finding fifth gear, the car bogs down and hesitates to shift back into fourth, making highway driving painfully slow at times. The Ingot does, however, have decent handling, and its suspension is not too hard or too soft, making it perfect for city driving. Fittingly apt for its Volvo roots, the car is very rigid, and has average crash deformation. Oddly, the Ingot lacks a connecting diff to its gearbox and engine bottom as seen from the rear, as the engine block is laid longitudinally which does not correspond to the engine model seen from the top, which is laid transversely. This is likely a developer oversight. GTA V Overview Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Ingot-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 67.068924% |rsc_acceleration = 35% |rsc_braking = 20% |rsc_traction = 59.090912% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Ingot-GTACW-2.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. VulcarIngot-Side-GTAV.png|Side view in GTA V. Ingot-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Ingot on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants A special "VD90R" variant of the car can occasionally be found in GTA IV; it is an Ingot with removed badging and new grill, a discrete spoiler and body kit, and candy red paint. This variant is driven by the Russian Mafia. Is based on the Nissan Stagea 260RS Autech Version with the name being derived from Volvo's 850R. Ingot-GTA4-VD90R-front.jpg|The "VD90R" variant driven by members of the Russian Mafia in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Ingot can be seen in West Broker, where the Russian presence is strong. They can also rarely be found in Bohan. The VD90R variant is usually found in the Hove Beach area, where it is driven by Russian Mafia members. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Hakumai. *Sometimes when the player starts the game and loads a savegame (especially in the Hove Beach safehouse), they can find an Ingot with a missing front bumper parked outside. *Spawns often near the beginning of the storyline. After a few missions, however, it becomes one of the most difficult cars to find in the game. *An Ingot is driven by Alonso Goralski in the Most Wanted side mission. The player can get the car by killing him and his associate. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Very common in the countryside, specifically around Harmony, Grapeseed and Paleto Bay. It can also be found in the southern parts of Los Santos, such as Davis and Strawberry. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After Niko Bellic collects all thirty cars for Stevie, Stevie agrees to purchase cars from Niko with the Ingot fetching $1,000. Trivia General *The Ingot plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. **RamJam FM in Episodes from Liberty City. *Ingot means "block of metal, (typically oblong in shape)", which could be a reference to the car's lack of value and its very square and linear design. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, driving an Ingot around seems to spawn the Securicar and is seen driving around, this happens a lot faster in West and Central Algonquin. *The Ingot's exhaust pipe is hidden behind the bumper, but there are still fumes coming out. This was probably a developer oversight. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unlike its GTA IV variant, the Ingot in GTA V cannot have its bodywork modified in Los Santos Customs. *The Ingot has a texture bug with its tail and headlights when close up (XB1/PS4/PC). *The Rockstar Games Social Club lists the car as manufactured by "Vulcan" by mistake, rather than "Vulcar". Navigation }} de:Ingot es:Ingot pl:Ingot sv:Ingot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Station Wagons